scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Nicktoons/Marvel
Cast * Lincoln Loud as Spider-Man * Jimmy Neutron as Iron Man (Both are geniuses who make many gadgets) * Goddard as J.A.R.V.I.S. * Clyde McBride as War Machine * Rocko Rama as The Hulk (Both are mild-mannered folks with anger issues) * Doug Funnie as Captain America (Doug is the first Nicktoon) * Skeeter Valentine as The Winter Soldier * SpongeBob SquarePants as Thor (SpongeBob is from a different world) * Kitty Katswell as Black Widow * Dudley Puppy as Hawkeye * Miyamoto Usagi as Quicksilver * Akemi as The Scarlet Witch * El Tigre as The Black Panther * Shinigami as Storm * Leonardo as Cyclops * Karai as Pheonix * April O'Neil as Rogue * Raphael as Wolverine * Donatello as Beast * Michelangelo as Iceman * Casey Jones as Nightcrawler * Y'Gythgba as Firestar * Splinter as Professor X * GIR as Deadpool (Both are crazy and annoying) * Fanboy as Bob, Agent of Hydra * Chum Chum as Weasel * Alopex as Negasonic Teenage Warhead * Leatherhead as Colossus * Otto Rocket as Ant-Man * Bessie Higgenbottom as The Wasp * Timmy Turner as Doctor Strange (Both use magic for good) * Herbert Dumbrowski as Nick Fury * Keswick as Phil Coulson * Bridget (from Hey Arnold!: The Movie) as Maria Hill * Patti Mayonnaise as Peggy Carter * Tuesday X as Sharon Carter * Pelswick Eggert as The Falcon * Pig as The Thing * Goat as The Invisible Woman * Banana as The Human Torch * Cricket as Mr. Fantastic * Sleazy Beave as The Silver Surfer * Korra as Captain Marvel * Danny Phantom as Ghost Rider * Arnold Shortman as Daredevil (both are 'lost' relatives) * Helga Pataki as Elektra Natchios * Ren Höek as The Punisher * Eliza Thornberry as Jessica Jones * Stimpy Cat as Luke Cage * Tak as Iron Fist * Harvey Beaks as Alex Wilder * Fee as Nico Minoru * Foo as Chase Stein * Piri Piri as Molly Hernandez * Princess as Karolina Dean * Claire as Gert Yorkes * Henry and June as Cloak and Dagger * Ansi Molina as Blade * Bunsen as Man-Thing * Brad Carbunkle as Star-Lord * Jenny Wakeman as Gamora * Mark Chang as Drax the Destroyer * Sheen Estevez as Rocket Raccoon * Carl Wheezer as Groot * Aseefa as Mantis * Misty as Nebula * Stick Stickly as Howard the Duck * Wilbur Huggins as The Green Goblin * The Exterminator (from The Loud House) as Doctor Octopus * Professor Calamitous as The Iron Monger * Armagedroid as Ultron * Meldar Prime as The Leader * Sheldon J. Plankton as Loki * Vexus as Hela * Glowface as Red Skull (Both have red faces and are part of an evil organization) * The Shredder as Magneto * Vlad Plasmius as Mephistopheles * Fright Knight as Blackheart * Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck as The Kingpin * Nick Vermicelli as Bullseye * George Liquor as Jigsaw * Dorkus as Ronin the Destroyer * Pariah Dark as Thanos Category:Spoofs